I'm Trying
by I'mTotallyDivergent36826
Summary: Tris is Andrew's daughter. She never calls him dad. Ever. Not since the day he walked in drunk after Tris' mother died. He always takes his anger out on her. Calls her worthless and ugly. Caleb is the same if not worse. She wished she could find a way to get out. When she meets a mysterious boy with a perfect family, will she let down her walls down?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Hey! This is my fourth story so read my other ones too!**

**Disclaimer- Do I sound like VR? Well, I'm not her.**

**Summary- Tris is Andrew's daughter. She never calls him dad. Ever. Not since the day he walked in drunk after Tris' mother died. He always takes his anger out on her. Calls her worthless and ugly. Caleb is the same if not worse. She now has mental **_**and**_** physical scars. She wished she could find a way to get out. When she meets a mysterious boy with a perfect family, will she let down her walls?**

Tris P.O.V.

I just finished cleaning when Andrew staggers into the house. _Oh just my luck. He's drunk._ He comes over to me and punches me in the eye. That's going to leave a mark. He tells me to take off my shirt. He unbuckles his belt and mutters, "This is for your own good" and I'm greeted with lashes across my back. I know I'm severely bleeding, but I don't feel anything. My body just feels numb. Then, he does something that makes me bite my lip so hard it bleeds. He starts punching and kicking my back. If he doesn't stop soon, I'll pass out. He beats me to it. He lies on the ground with the belt still wrapped around his hands. I shudder and grab my shirt. After climbing, well crawling, up the stairs, I jump into the shower. It stings my back, but I don't mind. I wrap my back and sleep on my stomach without a shirt. I finally fall asleep.

**DON'T MIND ME I'M JUST A PAGEBREAK **

I'm awoken by someone slapping my face. I jerk up and Caleb slaps me again. He leaves and I get dressed. I put on skinny jeans and a loose black sweatshirt to assure that I won't have any pressure on my back. When I glance in the mirror, my black eye isn't as bad as I thought. I can still open and close it. It's not too swollen, so I put on concealer to cover it up along with some mascara. Today is the first day of Faction High School. This is my first year here. Before, I was going to a different school, but now Andrew wants me to go to this school. Go figure.

I head downstairs to find my brother with his book bag on. He's Mr. Perfect at school, but at home, he's a monster just like his father. He smirks at me and moves toward me. He slaps my face again except this time I'm sure there is a red mark there. He drags me by my wrist to the car with so much force, it creates a bruise. I'm thrown into the passenger seat. I don't look at Caleb the whole way there. I get out and I'm greeted by a huge school. There are five. I'm guessing one for each faction. I'm not going to be Abnegation for sure. It's where Andrew went. Caleb heads to his first class in Erudite. I go to the front desk to be greeted by a woman with dark red hair and piercings all the way up her ear. Must be Dauntless. "Hi. I'm Beatrice Prior, but I go by Tris." I say.

"Oh yes. Here's your schedule." She hands it to me then starts playing FlappyBird on her iPhone. I look at the schedule and I see that I'm in Dauntless.

_**Beatrice **__Tris __**Prior- Dauntless **_

_**1**__**st**__**- Science**_

_**2**__**nd**__**-Math**_

_**3**__**rd**__**-Music**_

_**4**__**th**__**-Free**_

_**LUNCH**_

_**5**__**th**__**-Gym**_

_**6**__**th**__**-Social Studies**_

_**7**__**th**__**-English**_

_**8**__**th**__**- Free**_

_**Locker #- 161 Combo- 4-6-10**_

My schedule doesn't look too bad. I head into the hallway to my locker. I see a few girls standing by my locker. "Excuse me." I mumble.

"Are you the new girl? I'm Christina." A girl, Christina, shakes my hand. She's beautiful. She has short, black hair and tan skin. She has sparkling hazel eyes and a wicked since of style.

"Yes. I'm Tris." I look over at the other girls to find them staring at me. "Oh this is Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn. Shauna and Lynn are sisters." Lynn and Shauna look alike except for the fact that Lynn has a shaved head.

"You guys are Dauntless, right?" I ask. "Aren't you?" Shauna asks. I nod as Christina snatches my schedule away from me.

"PRIOR?! You're brother goes here and he's like, the hottest guy in the school. And your dad is the Mayor!" I nod with clenched teeth wanting to scream that my brother is a monster, but I keep quiet.

"Oh you have 2nd, 3rd, and 5th period with me." Christina announces. Then, the bell rings. I rush to my first class to find nowhere to sit except next to a Dauntless boy with his head down. "Is this seat taken?" I ask him. He looks up and I see the most beautiful eyes ever. Deep blue as the ocean. He shakes his head and I sit down. "I'm Four. And you are?" he asks.

"Tris. Tris Prior." He obviously knows my brother, but doesn't say anything. The teacher, Mrs. Matthews, comes in and gives us partners for a assignment. Just my luck (sarcasm). I'm with Four. She tells us to do whatever for the rest of class. Four turns to me. "So my house or yours?"

"Yours!" I say too quickly. "I mean, my father has conference calls all day today so…." He nods and writes me his address. I accept it and go to writing in my song book. The bell rings and I rush out of class still remembering his blue eyes.

**(A/N) Hey so the rest of her day will be on the next chapter. 5 reviews for the next chapter.**

**-EM**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Thanks for all your support! Read my other stories too!**

**Tris P.O.V. **

Math was pretty much uneventful. Then I go to music class and see Christina, Marlene, and Shauna with four boys one of them being Four. The girls wave me over. "Okay so this is Tris _Prior._ Caleb's sister. Tris, this is Zeke, Uriah, Will, and Four." I give them a small smile. Immediately I knew that Zeke and Uriah are brothers. Will is staring at Christina intently and Marlene is ruffling Uriah's hair. Then, Four walks up to me and smiles. "So I was wondering if-" He's cut of by someone walking through the door.

My brother.

He fistbumps one of his football friends and comes toward me. _Oh my god. Oh my god. He's going to hurt me._ He comes over and gives me a hug making sure he puts pressure on my back. I let out an involuntary whimper of pain. He lets go and smirks at me. He walks toward his friend and sits with him. "Hey. Do you need to go to the nurse? You look as if you've seen a ghost." Uriah says. I shake my head and sit in between Four and Christina. Tori Wu, our teacher, comes in.

"Okay so I need a volunteer to come here and sing or play an instrument." When none of us answer, her eyes set on me. She beckons me up to the front to the classroom. Seeing there's no way out of this, I walk to the front and introduce myself. "I'm Tris and I'll be singing a song I wrote." I take a deep breath and walk up to the piano.

**Skyscraper**

_**Skies are crying, I am watching**_

_**Catching tear drops in my hands**_

_**Only silence as it's ending**_

_**Like we never had a chance**_

_**Do you have to make me feel like**_

_**There's nothing left of me?**_

_**You can take everything I have**_

_**You can break everything I am**_

_**Like I'm made of glass**_

_**Like I'm made of paper**_

_**Go on and try to tear me down**_

_**I will be rising from the ground**_

_**Like a skyscraper**_

_**Like a skyscraper**_

_**As the smoke clears, I awaken**_

_**And untangle you from me**_

_**Would it make you feel better**_

_**To watch me while I bleed?**_

_**All my windows still are broken**_

_**But I'm standing on my feet**_

_**You can take everything I have**_

_**You can break everything I am**_

_**Like I'm made of glass**_

_**Like I'm made of paper**_

_**Go on and try to tear me down**_

_**I will be rising from the ground**_

_**Like a skyscraper**_

_**Like a skyscraper**_

_**Go run, run, run**_

_**I'm gonna stay right here,**_

_**Watch you disappear**_

_**Yeah, oh**_

_**Go run, run, run**_

_**Yeah, it's a long way down**_

_**But I am closer to the clouds up here**_

_**You can take everything I have**_

_**You can break everything I am**_

_**Like I'm made of glass**_

_**Like I'm made of paper**_

_**Oh Oh**_

_**Go on and try to tear me down**_

_**I will be rising from the ground**_

_**Like a skyscraper**_

_**Like a skyscraper**_

_**(Like a skyscraper)**_

_**Like a skyscraper**_

_**Like a skyscraper **_

One single tear escaped my eyes. This was for me and to tell my brother what a monster he is. Everyone has looks of shock on their faces. Well everyone but Caleb. He's just picking at his cuticles. When I get back to my seat, everyone is applauding me. I just blush and look down. The rest of the period I find amusement in watching Zeke stuffing a piece of paper in a sleeping Uriah's nose. Christina drags me out of the class with the rest of the gang and yanks on my wrist. I cry out. Everyone stops.

"Tris! What's wrong?" says Shauna

"It's nothing." Marlene grabs my wrist.

"Stop! Let go!" I don't want them see my scars from beatings or sessions with my knife. I yank my wrist back. They look at me in shock. "Well if you all have a free period then lets go!" I say changing the subject. They nod and we head out to the football field. My cell dings and I check it. Caleb

_Caleb: You took a risk singing that song. You're going to pay for it._

I start to have the urge to throw up. _I'm so dead. _Four starts to notice and walks over. He tries to take my phone to check what was on it but I twist so he can't get it.

"Didn't know Dauntless were nosy." I state. He shrugs.

"um… Do you think you could drive me to your house? My bro- I mean Caleb drove me to school." I refuse to call Caleb my brother. He's not as far as I'm concerned. Four nods and we go to lunch.

On the way back to the school, Caleb shows up beside me. He smiles at everyone and they return it. I go stiff. He beckons for me to follow. I go waving reluctantly at my friends. Caleb drags me by my collar to behind the school. He immediately throws a kick to my side. I fall over and he takes the opportunity to step on my wrist. I scream then everything goes black.

**(A/N) Ohhh what happens next? 10 more reviews and you'll find out.**

**-EM**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) Keep reviewing!**

_On the way back to the school, Caleb shows up beside me. He smiles at everyone and they return it. I go stiff. He beckons for me to follow. I go waving reluctantly at my friends. Caleb drags me by my collar to behind the school. He immediately throws a kick to my side. I fall over and he takes the opportunity to step on my wrist. I scream then everything goes black._

**Tris P.O.V.**

I wake up to find myself in an unfamiliar room. I sit up but my side hurts so I lay back down. Just as I begin to panic, a boy walks in. Four. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just peachy." I reply sarcastically as I roll my eyes. He sits on the bed and looks at me. "What?"

"You just got jumped and you're not freaking out!" He exclaims.

"Let's just say I'm used to it."

"Did you see who did this? I heard you scream and I came around back, but they ran off. I kinda took you to my house since you were going to come over later. I hope you don't mind!" He says. I chuckle but then stop because my side hurts.

"It's okay. What time is it?"

"3:30 and did you say you saw the person?" _Yeah I did. It was my sad excuse for a brother_ is what I'd like to say.

"No I got attacked from behind." I think he bought it. He nods, and I say, "So do you want to work on our project?"

"Actually, I was wondering if we could get to know each other first so it wouldn't be like working with a stranger." He says nervously. I nod. I just hope this won't last too long.

"I'm Four Eaton. I'm an only child. My mother loves volunteer work and my father is a government official. I play football, baseball, and basketball. My favorite color is dark red. I'm a junior. My bestfriend is Zeke and I secretly love playing the guitar." Wow that's a lot of info.

"Well, I'm Tris. I have a brother. My mother died and my dad is the mayor. I love to draw and write songs. My favorite color is black. I sing. I also play the piano." I say trying not to cringe when I talk about my family. He nods.

We barely get any work done. We just joke around. I look at my phone to see it's 4:30. 4:30?! I'm so dead.

"I'm sorry Four but I really have to leave."

"Let me drive you." He says. We get into his car. When we arrive I get out. He starts to get out as well, but I tell him that I'll be fine. He nods. I walk inside to see Andrew_ and _Caleb sitting there. "You're late." Caleb states. They walktoward me. They both take off their belts. I immediately back up to hit a wall. Caleb strikes me first. Then Andrew. They hit me so hard I end up screaming. Andrew throws a bottle at the floor and shards get stuck in my arm and I black out.

**Four's P.O.V.**

When I back out of the parking lot, I swear I hear screaming. I jump out and ring the doorbell. Caleb answers.

"Hey Four! What brings you here?" says Caleb.

"I thought I heard screaming. Is everything okay?"

"You must of heard something else. Tris is upstairs sleeping. Nice to see you." With that he shuts the door. That was interesting. I'll ask Tris about it later.

**(A/N) Hope you liked it! 10 reviews for the next chapter.**

**-EM**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) You guys are so frickin' lucky. Two chapters in one day!**

_When I back out of the parking lot, I swear I hear screaming. I jump out and ring the doorbell. Caleb answers._

"_Hey Four! What brings you here?" says Caleb._

"_I thought I heard screaming. Is everything okay?"_

"_You must of heard something else. Tris is upstairs sleeping. Nice to see you." With that he shuts the door. That was interesting. I'll ask Tris about it later._

**Tris P.O.V.**

I wake up and I swear I see stars. I'm in the spot where they left me except I'm in a pool of blood this time. I try to sit up but feel sick from all the pain. "You're cleaning that blood up!" I hear Andrew yell. I eventually get up and try not to scream. I crawl up the stairs. I get in the shower and cry. I get out and grab my knife. I have to do this

After I wrap my back, I hear my phone beep.

_Unknown: Hey its Four call me._

I call him and he picks up on the second ring.

"_Hello?"_

"Four? You wanted me to call?" I sound weaker than I should.

"_Are you okay? I heard a scream come from your house." _

Oh no. "Yeah I'm okay." I say quickly.

"_I'm coming over to see you."_

"No! I mean, no. I'm fine."

"_I'm coming over. Anyway I want to hang out with Caleb. I'll call him." _He hangs up. I hear Caleb talk.

"Beatrice! You better clean up that blood before Four comes over!" He yells. "Yes sir." I reply. I walk downstairs and clean up my blood. I hear the doorbell ring. I throw on a shirt with no blood on it. Four appears and smiles at me. He then looks at my hands, which are currently covered in blood. I hide them behind my back.

"Tris! What happened to your hands?" Caleb turns so Four can't see his glare.

"I-I dropped a g-glass." I stutter out of nervousness. They head upstairs. I follow them but go to my room. I shut my door. I put on different pants and fall asleep to Oblivion by Bastille.

(Time Laspe) Tuesday

I wake up to my alarm and I get up, still sore from everything. I grab some skinny jeans and a loose black, oversized sweatshirt. I pull my hair into a messy ponytail. I go downstairs to find a note saying that Andrew and Caleb are going to a meeting in California for the rest of the week. They say they'll kill me if I mess up the house. I head to school and go to first block.

At lunch, Christina says she's taking me to a party hosted by Uriah and Zeke. I reluctantly agree. Whoop-dee-doo.

**(A/N) I'm not updating again today. 10 reviews for a chapter tomorrow.**

**-EM**


	5. AN

**(A/N) I'm really **_**really **_**going to try to update tonight. If I don't, don't hate me!**

**-EM**

**(I love u!) **


	6. Chapter 5

**(A/N) Sorry for the wait! I probably won't update for a day or two.**

_At lunch, Christina says she's taking me to a party hosted by Uriah and Zeke. I reluctantly agree. Whoop-dee-doo._

**Tris P.O.V.**

When I went shopping with Christina, I didn't know what to expect. I really regretted going. She pulled me into 20 different stores including the intimates store! I didn't let her see me in any revealing outfits. She thankfully didn't make me buy a dress. After paying, we went to her house. I put my clothes on and was impressed with her style. I had on a cotton, grey t-shirt, black skinny jeans, a black leather jacket, and my lace up combat boots.

Christina had to practically tackle me to get on my makeup. It didn't look too bad. We drove to the party, dangerously I might add. I have no idea how Christina got her driver's license! When we arrived, the stench of alcohol hit my nose. A drunk Uriah opened the door. "Heyyyyy sexyyyy ladies. Get a drink! They're awesomeee!"

I don't want to forget anything so I kindly decline. I feel someone wrap their hands around me from behind. "Hey Trissy!" it's Four thank God! "Four, your drunk." I say. "If I were drunk I wouldn't ask you to dance with me!" He says taking my hand. I dance and turn around. He touches my back to lead me to the dance floor and I cry out. "Tris?" He sobered fast. "I'm fine. Fell out of a tree." He doesn't believe me, I can tell. I start dancing to my favorite song: _Sail _by AWOLNATION. I dance with Four and have a great time. I feel something when I'm around him. Even if we dated, which we wouldn't, I couldn't tell him about my dad. I've only made that mistake once.

***Flashback***

_It was a July day two years ago and I was with my best friend, Robert. "Bea, why do you act so weird?" I decide that I've lied to him enough. "My dad beats me, Rob. I have scars." I show him my wrists and my back._

"_Bea! I didn't think you would steep this low. Blaming your innocent father for something you do to yourself." Robert gets up. "Rob! I'm telling the truth! Please believe me!" I scream. I collapse into sobs on the ground. "Goodbye, Beatrice." _

_Ever since then, I've learned not to let anyone take down my walls._

***End of Flashback***

"Tris?" Four is staring at me. "Yeah?"

"C'mon! The gang is downstairs." I follow him into the basement and everyone is sitting in a circle. "Truth or Dare!" Zeke says. "Here are the rules: If you don't want to do a truth or dare, take off an article of clothing not including shoes. If someone dares you, you can't dare them right back. I'll go first. Tris truth or dare?"

"Dare…"

"Dare you to sit on Four's lap." I blush and get up. He leans back and I sit. I just hope he won't notice my scars if I take off an article of clothing.

"Christina!"

"Dare!"

"Give will a lap dance." I say smirking. She takes off her shirt.

"Four t or d?"

**(A/N) Sorry for the super short chapter! I had to do this before went to bed.!**


	7. Chapter 6

**(A/N) Here's the chapter!**

_"Give will a lap dance." I say smirking. She takes off her shirt._

_"Four t or d?"_

**Tris P.O.V.**

"Uhh… Dare?" Christina smirks.

"Play seven minutes in heaven with Tris." I stand up and walk to the bedroom. He follows me. "We don't have to do anything." He says. I nod and we sit on the bed. 5 minutes.

"Why are you so closed off sometimes?" he asks breaking the awkward silence. "Maybe I'll tell you one day."

2 minutes.

"I have a question," He says.

"Shoot."

"Why don't you talk about your brother?" I feel myself go pale. "None of your business." I snap.

"TIME'S UP!" I get up and kiss him on the cheek. _Why in the hell did you do that? _

We go out and continue the game. I kinda zone out until I'm called on again. Zeke asks, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." I'm getting sick of the stupid dares.

"Show us what's on your wrist." _Oh no! They'll judge me and I'll get killed._

"Tris?" Shauna breaks me out of my daze. I get up and wave goodbye. I can't show them. Not after Robert. I remember that Christina drove me here, so I end up walking. I get home and clean up the house and go to my bedroom. I plug in my ear buds. I listen to _The Love of a Daughter _by Demi Lovato. I eventually fall into a dreamless sleep.

I wake up to my alarm and remind myself that I don't have to get up. I wake up to the sound of my phone beeping. It's Four.

_Why'd you leave? _

**Cuz I wanted too. **

_We missed you Trissy! J_

**Shut up**

_U need 2 open up_

**Im getting sick of this conversation.** With that I turn my phone off. I pretty much just watch Pretty Little Liars and Ravenswood the rest of the weekend. I clean up the house as well as I could. I fall into a nightmare filled sleep on Sunday.

**(A/N) I'm sooo sorry for not updating! My computer's about to die and I'm at my mom's office.**

**Music Playlist-**

**Hush Hush – Avril Lavigne**

**Young and Beautiful Remix – Lana Del Ray**

**Sail- AWOLNAQTION**

**Bad Blood – Bastille**

**Oblivion – Bastille**

**The Irony of Choking on a Lifesaver – All Time Low**

**That Girl – All Time Low**

**Lost in Stereo – All Time Low**

**Miss Jackson – Panic! At the Disco**

**Best Day of My Life – American Authors**

**Believer – American Authors**

**Love Me Again – John Newman**

**Backseat Serenade – All Time Low**

**-EM**


	8. Chapter 7

**Tris P.O.V**

I wake up to a car in the driveway. They're back. I get up and throw on a pair of sweat pants and an old t-shirt. I go downstairs and wait in the kitchen. They walk in and glare at me. "Where's dinner?" I knew I forgot something!

"I-I forgot." They slowly walk toward me and Caleb pulls out a pocket knife. "You're going to pay for that." Caleb pushes me up against the wall and runs the knife down my arm making it bleed. Andrew slaps me in the face and pins me on the wall. Caleb then carves the word 'Stiff' on my arm. I scream through clenched teeth.

I go through the usual whipping and go upstairs. I take a shower and clean my cuts and lashes well as possible. I put my pants on and leave my shirt off my shirt since the wrap covers everything.. I'm so drained that I fall asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.

oOo

"Tris?!" I open my eyes to see Four standing there with a shocked expression I remember that I have a wrap on my back. "Uh… Hi Four. What are you doing in here?" Suddenly I see Caleb standing in the doorway.

"Caleb invited me. What happened to your back?" I start to get nervous. Thankfully he doesn't see my arm since it's hidden behind my back.

"Uh… I-I fell out of a tree." He looks disbelieving but doesn't ask questions. "Come on, Four. Let's go." Caleb says. Four nods and follows him. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I fall back asleep and dream of a place where Mom is alive.

oOo

School sucks. A lot. I get ready and make sure to where a long-sleeved shirt. When I walk downstairs, Caleb is there waiting for me. He slaps my arm and makes sure to grab my engraved arm.

When I arrive, I'm ambushed by Christina. "Hey Tris! Your brother is sitting with us today at lunch!" I feel myself pale and I walk away.

oOo

I arrive to music and see that I'm the last one there. "Oh! Since no one will volunteer, Tris can sing!" I mentally slap myself. I go up to the stage and sit at the piano and start singing.

**_Human_**** by Christina Perri**

_I can hold my breath_

_ I can bite my tongue_

_ I can stay awake for days_

_ If that's what you want_

_ Be your number one_

_ I can fake a smile_

_ I can force a laugh_

_ I can dance and play the part_

_ If that's what you ask_

_ Give you all I am_

_ I can do it_

_ I can do it_

_ I can do it_

_ But I'm only human_

_ And I bleed when I fall down_

_ I'm only human_

_ And I crash and I break down_

_ Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_ You build me up and then I fall apart_

_ 'Cause I'm only human_

_ I can turn it on_

_ Be a good machine_

_ I can hold the weight of worlds_

_ If that's what you need_

_ Be your everything_

_ I can do it_

_ I can do it_

_ I'll get through it_

_ But I'm only human_

_ And I bleed when I fall down_

_ I'm only human_

_ And I crash and I break down_

_ Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_ You build me up and then I fall apart_

_ 'Cause I'm only human_

_ I'm only human_

_ I'm only human_

_ Just a little human_

_ I can take so much_

_ 'Til I've had enough_

_ Cause I'm only human_

_ And I bleed when I fall down_

_ I'm only human_

_ And I crash and I break down_

_ Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_ You build me up and then I fall apart_

_ 'Cause I'm only human _

Everyone starts to clap (except Caleb of course) and I take a bow. I go back to my seat.

oOo

Lunch is torture. My brother making everyone laugh. Asking me questions. Ugh!

oOo

"Hey Tris! Wait up!" I turn to see Four. "Wanna maybe study with me? I could come to your house."  
I nod since Andrew and Caleb will be out today.

oOo

I hear the doorbell ring assume it's Four. I open the door and smile. "Hey Four! Come in." I look outside and se he walked here. He comes in and we head to my room.

After an hour of studying and joking, I hear a car in the driveway.  
My father… and Caleb.

"Get in the closet! Hurry!" He starts to question but I shove him into the closet. "BEATRICE! GET DOWN HERE!" I walk downstairs and I'm assaulted by a belt and knife. I am slowly losing consciousness when a figure steps in front of me.

**Tobias P.O.V.**

I get into the closet and here, "BEATRICE GET DOWN HERE!" I guess her dad is super strict. I hear a slap of skin and I rush out of th closet. I get downstairs and see Caleb and Mr. Prior… beating and cutting Tris.

I jump in front her and the belt wraps around my wrist. I grab the belt and knock both men unconscious. I look back at Tris and see that she's bleeding. I carry her back upstairs and lay her on her bed. I remove her shirt and make sure to keep my yes trained on her face.

I clean her cuts and wounds and put her in a fresh shirt.

When she wakes up, I'm calling the police.


End file.
